SOON
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: An escaped serial killer is on the looose and after Scully, it's up to Mulder to save her
1. Default Chapter

"SOON"  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT X-FILES, HOPE IT'S NOT TO BAD!  
  
THIS IS WRITTEN IN SCRIPT FORMAT, SORRY IF IT'S HARD TO READ!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mulder slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock next to him. It was almost eight thirty. He was surprised he had slept so late, but remembered that he didn't get to bed till almost three in the morning. He ran a hand through his hair, which he was sure was sticking up every way possible. He climbed out of the bed and popped the TV on to see the morning sports cast. His doorbell rang, and he knew before he even answered it, that it was Scully. He opened the door and looked at Scully. He was expecting to see her in her usual suit, but instead she was dressed in sweats.  
  
S-Hi  
  
M-Scully… what are you doing? We have to report in at 9:30.  
  
S-Not today.  
  
She walked past him and sat down on his couch.  
  
S-Skinner, took us off of the Keslov case. He said that we have the next three days off.  
  
M-Why?  
  
S-There's a new recruit, and he wants that agent to be the profiler with John.  
  
M-Wow, I can't even remember the last day we had off.  
  
S-Get dressed, let's go for a run.  
  
M-Why don't we watch a video and veg out?  
  
S-Mulder, I've seen your collection, I think I'll pass.  
  
He started to open his mouth and retort when she gave him her famous look.  
  
M-Alright, I won't tease you right now, but you'll get a double dose later.  
  
Scully shook her head and began to stretch as Mulder changed his clothes.  
  
He came out of his room a few minutes later and watched as Scully stretched her legs. She always moved with such grace. She glanced up at him making him break their locked gaze. She blushed a little and stood up grabbing her cell phone and shoving it in her pocket.  
  
They exchanged few words while on their run, mainly talking about what they planned on doing with the next couple of days off.  
  
S-I think I'm going to visit my mother. It's been a while since I've seen her.  
  
M-Maybe I should come with you.  
  
S-I don't think that's such a good idea.  
  
M-Why not? Your mother loves me.  
  
S-I'm hardly in the mood to have her tease me about our relationship. We get enough of that at the office.  
  
M-You insult me Scully. Are you saying that a relationship with me is that foul of an idea?  
  
S-I…uh…Mulder, you know what I mean.  
  
She looked up at him and for a moment she thought his eyes looked so sad.  
  
M-Let's go grab something to eat.  
  
She nodded her head. She followed him on their jog to their usual diner. Mulder grabbed a table while she went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed a few napkins and blotted her skin dry. She stole a glance in the mirror at her reflection. Her cheeks were all flushed. Whether it was from running or Mulder's statement she didn't know. She knew she cared for Mulder and at times thought that he cared for her as well. At least beyond the bonds of friendship. She always felt so torn when she thought of her feelings for him. Being hurt by him was one of her greatest fears. Especially with being his partner. She shook her head, as if to shake those thoughts right out and made her way to where he was sitting.  
  
M-I took the liberty of ordering for you.  
  
S-If it used to moo, I'll have to shoot you.  
  
M-You never let me have any fun.  
  
About ten minutes later their waitress brought their food as he was explaining what he had planned for his next couple of days off.  
  
S-Mulder, your so terrible. I don't want to hear about your little excursions.  
  
M-All I said was that I might go to club and check out the nightlife. It's been a while.  
  
S-I feel sorry for the little floozy you pick up.  
  
M-Who said I was picking up a floozy?  
  
S-I'm not going to debate you on this.  
  
M-Who said we were having a debate? I just want to go out and have a couple of drinks.  
  
Scully quirked an eyebrow up at him and glanced at her watch.  
  
S-I think I should be going. I need to go pack.  
  
M-Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? Your mother would be so happy to see me.  
  
S-Mulder, I think I can handle my mother all by myself.  
  
M-Be careful.  
  
She looked at his serious gaze and felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
S-I will.  
  
She put some money on the table and went to her apartment to pack. Mulder stayed at the diner finishing his meal and decided to go to the market. He didn't really feel like clubbing. He just wanted to see the look on Scully's face when he said that. She hadn't even left town yet and he was already missing her. He thought they would have spent their few days off together, and was surprised when she said she was going to her mother's. He had to admit he was hurt that she didn't want him to go with her. He loved her mother and thought she was a crack up when she started nagging Scully to go out with him. He smiled at the thought and tried to remember when he started seeing Scully in a different way. Maybe he always had, but never realized it. Words could never express how much he felt for her. She was the only person he had left, and she always stood by him. A world without her friendship and support would not be one worth living in. She made him complete in every sense of the word. He glanced down at his watch and threw some money on the table. Before heading home, he stopped at the market to pick up some junk food and some beer. Maybe he would even rent a couple of movies that weren't rated x. He tossed the bags of food into one hand and grabbed his mail out of the box with the other. He set his groceries on the table and flipped through the mail. Bill, bill, junk, bill, and…  
  
He glanced at the manila envelope. The envelope had the words "open me" on it with no addresses and no postage. He ripped it open and pulled out a letter. He unfolded the paper and in block style writing it said "SOON" He reached back in the envelope and pulled out several snapshots. One was a picture of he and Scully at the park. Others were pictures of Scully covered in what looked to be like blood, making her appear dead. The last one was a picture of her sleeping. He glanced at the surroundings in the picture and knew it was her bedroom. Sweat formed on his brow and he felt his heart beat skyrocket.  
  
He ran to his phone hoping to catch her before she left. He dialed frantically and listened to the phone as it kept ringing. He hung and dialed her cell phone. After three rings her voicemail came on.  
  
M-Scully turn your damn phone on! Call me as soon as you get this message. I'm on my way up there. Get to your mother's and stay put!  
  
Mulder ran around the house looking for Ms. Scully's phone number. He couldn't believe that he had lost her number. He grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed some clothes, toiletries and grabbed the pictures before speeding off. About forty minutes later he reached in his duffle for his phone. He searched the bag with his hand while the other had the wheel. After tearing everything out, he realized that he left it at home on his bed. He slammed his hand down on the wheel in anger.  
  
M-Damn it!  
  
He sped up frantically trying to get to her mother's house before it was too late. He knew that she wouldn't have taken her gun with her. About an hour layer he pulled up in her mother's drive honking his horn. He jumped out of the car with his gun drawn and ran to the front door. Ms. Scully came running out of the house towards Mulder.  
  
MsS-Fox! What's wrong!  
  
M-Where is she?  
  
MsS-She left! She got your message and tried calling you over and over. You didn't answer her calls, she was worried about what happened and went to find you.  
  
M-I need your phone.  
  
He ran into the house with her right on his heels. He grabbed the receiver and dialed in her cell number. Scully answered it on the second ring.  
  
S-Mulder?  
  
M-Where are you?  
  
S-I'm about 20 minutes away from your apartment.  
  
M-Good. Look Scully, there's someone after you.  
  
S-What are you talking about Mulder?  
  
M-I received these pictures in the mail today, just go to my apartment. Grab a gun out of the dresser and make sure the doors are locked.  
  
S-Jesus Mulder, you'd think I'd know the basics by now.  
  
M-Call back up.  
  
S-No, Mulder, you're making too much of this. Relax. I'm ok, I'll be fine really. I'll see you in about an hour and a half.  
  
M-Just be careful.  
  
He hung up the phone and told Ms. Scully he would call her later then hopped in his car to get to Scully.  
  
Scully pulled up in front of Mulder's apartment and grabbed her bags out of the car. She looked up and down the street and shook her head. She hoped Mulder was over reacting as usual. Within moments she was settled at his place, placing her luggage next to the door. She locked the doors and walked to his bedroom to get a gun out of the nightstand. She made sure it was loaded and then sat down on the couch flipping the TV on. She channel surfed for a few minutes and felt her eyes getting heavy. She put the TV on mute and leaned back closing her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep.  
  
About an hour later Mulder parked outside of his building and ran up the stairs to his apartment. He swung the door open with his gun drawn.  
  
M-Scully!  
  
Scully jumped up, startled from the nap she had taken and grabbed the gun pointing at the person who walked in the door. Mulder flipped the lights on and was relieved to see Scully, even if she did have a gun pointed at him.  
  
S-Mulder…what's going on?  
  
He put the gun down on the table and quickly walked over to where she sat. He grabbed her in a fierce hug, squeezing her small frame. He pulled back slowly and placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, and stared into her ocean blue eyes.  
  
M-Are you all right?  
  
S- I'm fine. Really I am. Tell me what happened.  
  
She touched the hand that he held cradling her face, and he pulled her close again. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and walked over to his duffle bag.  
  
M- These were in my mailbox today. I opened this envelope after I came back from the market.  
  
As she reached for the photos she had a big smile on her face and chuckled.  
  
S-You went to the market?  
  
M-Damn it Scully, I'm serious.  
  
S-I'm sorry…  
  
She glanced at the photos of her and Mulder. He watched her as she gazed down at the pictures of her, waiting for her reaction. Then she stopped at the picture of herself sleeping. The realization that someone had been watching her did bother her.  
  
S-Well, we can take these to Skinner in the morning and see what he thinks.  
  
M- I think we should take them now. Why aren't you taking this seriously?  
  
S-Mulder, I am. This isn't the first time some sick-o has done something like this. I'm just really tired. I'll sleep here tonight if that makes you feel better.  
  
M- All right.  
  
He sat down next to her and grabbed the TV remote. They watched TV for a while until Scully drifted off. He glanced down at her with her head resting on his shoulder. He tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear and smiled. He would keep her no matter what. No one was going to take his Scully. His Scully. He wished that were true, but knew that she had reservations. He scooted from beneath her body and hoisted her up in the air. She snuggled closer to his chest as he walked to his bedroom and turned down the blankets. He gently lay her down and pulled the blankets over her small form. He was tempted to lye beside her and hold her close for the rest of the night, but figures she would probably shoot him when she awoke in the morning. He went back to the sofa and decided to get a few hours of shuteye before heading in to the office in the morning.  
  
The next morning she woke him so he could get ready to go to the office with her. About a half hour later they walked into Skinner's office and told him about what happened and showed him the photo's. Skinner than tossed a file down on the desk towards Scully. She picked up the file and glanced at the name on it. It was a name that was familiar to her when she first started her line of work.  
  
S-Sir, what does Bill Mason have to do with this?  
  
Sk-He escaped from Penn State three days ago. I hardly find it a coincidence that Mulder receives these pictures of you since Mason's escape.  
  
M-So who is this Mason guy?  
  
S-He was a serial killer that I helped to put in jail about eight years ago. This happened before I met you. Mason would rape and then strangle his victims. After they were dead, he would remove their heart, and place dead flowers in the chest cavity.  
  
M-Do we have any leads to where he's at? Any old friends or family?  
  
S-I don't believe he had any family left. He killed his mother, no father, and he was an only child.  
  
Sk-Well, I will have Penn State call you with the information they have on his escape. If you want Agent Scully, I can have an agent outside your apartment at all times.  
  
M-She'll take it.  
  
Scully looked up at Mulder and decided not to argue with him at this point. She grabbed the file and went to her car. Mulder followed behind her and grabbed her arm as she started to climb in.  
  
M-Scully wait…  
  
S-What?  
  
M-I…be careful. I'll stop by later. I have a few things I have to do first.  
  
S-Mulder, you don't have to come over to make sure I'm all right. I can take care of myself.  
  
She got in the car frustrated. Mulder let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes with his hand. Why did she always have to be so damn stubborn? Scully drove to her apartment glad to be home. She opened the door with her gun drawn and did a thorough check making sure that everything was the same as when she left it. She glanced out the window and saw an unmarked car parked right out front. Wow, she thought, Skinner didn't waste any time. She decided to run a hot bath. She wanted to clear her mind, and to get Mulder out of her head. She grabbed a towel and tossed her clothes in the hamper. She laid her robe on her bed and closed the bathroom door behind her. She sighed out loud as the hot water soothed her skin. She leaned her head against the back of the tub and hummed to the cd of Mozart playing softly behind her. About a half hour later she climbed out of the tub and dried herself off. She grabbed her bottle of lotion and slathered some of the cool cream on. Scully opened the door to grab her robe. She looked at the bed and saw that it was not there. She glanced around the room quickly and spotted it on the back of a chair. She gazed at it with a confused look. She could have sworn she left it on the bed. She grabbed the robe and slipped the smooth silk on and went back to the bathroom to clean the mess. She wiped up the floor and jumped when she heard her front door shut. She dove to the floor next to her bed and grabbed her gun off of her dresser. She walked slowly to the bedroom door and glanced around the corner just as Mulder walked into the bedroom. Mulder grabbed on to her arms to keep her from falling.  
  
M-Scully, are you ok?  
  
S-Mulder, what are you doing here?  
  
M- I knocked, didn't you hear me?  
  
S-No, I didn't hear you. You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were him. What are you doing here?  
  
M- I forgot to tell you. Tonight you're having a sleep over buddy.  
  
S- Mulder, that's not necessary. There's an agent outside.  
  
M-I brought non-triple x movies.  
  
He could see the corners of her mouth turning up making him smile.  
  
S-Did you move my robe when you came in?  
  
M- No, I was in the living room. Why?  
  
S-I left it on the bed. I'm sure of it. When I came out of the bathroom, it was on the back of that chair.  
  
M-Do you think Mason was here?  
  
S-No…I don't know. I was just so sure that I put it there.  
  
M-Why don't you get dressed, and I'll order something to eat.  
  
She nodded her head and took a pile of clothes to the bathroom to get changes. A few minutes later she walked out to the living room and glanced out the window and saw the cop car still sitting out front. Mulder walked into the living room with her gun in his hand.  
  
M-Why isn't this loaded? Is this the gun you had a few minutes ago?  
  
S-Yes, of course it's loaded. I put a full clip in this morning.  
  
He released the clip from the gun, clanking the floor with a hollow sound. He could tell she was frightened by the confused look on her face.  
  
M-I think we should pack up and head to my place.  
  
S-Mulder,I'm not leaving my home.  
  
M-Look, from the time that I left you at the office, this guy has already been here going through your stuff. He had the perfect opportunity at hurting you.  
  
S-Stop it!  
  
M-Why? It's the truth. He's planning something. He's playing games with you.  
  
S-We don't even know if someone was here! Maybe I'm losing my mind! All I know is that I'm not running away from this. We're not even positive it's Mason!  
  
M- I just want you to stay with me at my place for a couple of days. Just until we get him.  
  
S-I'm not some scared little girl Mulder! I'm not some little floozy that needs to be saved by you!  
  
M-That's right, you're not! Your only the one person that I care most about in my life, who happens to have some psycho serial killer after her!  
  
He turned his back towards her and slammed his fist down on the counter. Tears filled her eyes as she stood staring at his back, not knowing what to say next.  
  
M-Damn it Scully, I don't want to lose you…  
  
She took a step closer to him and put a hand on his back. He took a deep breath and did the only thing that came to mind. He spun around and pulled her tight within his embrace. He kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at the feel of his warm mouth on her skin. She felt his warm breath tickle her skin as he leaned lower, using his one hand to tilt her chin up. The feel of his lips on hers set her whole body on fire. She parted her lips to his as his hands caressed the skin of her back. Never in her whole life had she felt something this amazing and powerful. To Mulder, it was as if he came home. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. He was intoxicated by her scent, taste, and touch. They slowly pulled apart, catching a breath. Scully put a hand to her lips and looked up at Mulder. He was trying to read her thoughts, but she wore no emotion on her face except her tear stained eyes from a few moments ago.  
  
S-Mulder…  
  
M-I'm sorry…I don't…  
  
S-It's ok, just forget it.  
  
She walked past him to the kitchen to make some tea. She had to get out of there. She couldn't stand to see the look on his face when he told her he was sorry for kissing her.  
  
Mulder could have kicked himself in the ass. He couldn't tell if she was upset because he kissed her, or because he apologized for doing it.  
  
To be cont,  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! IT HELPS ME TYPE FASTER 


	2. Chapter 2

All he knew is that his heart was pounding a millions time a second. He didn't want what had just happened between them to be forgotten. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her again. He followed her to the kitchen as she rummaged through her cabinets.   
M-Scully, look at me.  
She refused to look at him.  
S-Mulder, it's forgotten about. Please just leave it at that.  
M-But I-  
S- I think you should leave.  
Just as he was about to comment, her telephone rang. She glanced at the phone listening to the loud shrill as it rang again and again.  
M-Aren't you going to answer it?  
She slowly turned to him and their gazes locked. Her hesitation was proof enough that she was afraid. She continued to watch Mulder, trying not to show fear from the anticipation in his eyes. He grabbed the phone and didn't say a word. He listened carefully at the sound of heavy breathing on the other end.   
B-I've waited so long for you Scully. Soon.  
M-Listen you sick bastard-  
The man hung up the line and Mulder slammed the phone down when he heard the dial tone.   
S-I can handle this.  
M- Why won't you let me in? I can help you.  
She shook her head and stood there willing the tears away.  
M-Scully say something! Stop shutting me out.   
He stood there for what seemed like hours and couldn't bear the quiet any more. Never had he felt so rejected in his whole life. He felt his chest tighten as he looked down at the floor. Anger quickly replaced the hurt, not understanding why she refused to have him help her. She watched as he took a step closer to her then decided against it, grabbing his coat instead. She wanted to run after him and shout out a million different reasons for him not to go, but her body wouldn't move. She heard him mutter a few words then slam the door behind him.   
S-What have I just done?   
She poured her a cup of tea and sighed aloud as the tears fell down her face. Didn't he realize that she had to shut him out? She had to protect him because she loved him. If he got in the way, she knew he would also be a target. She glanced out her window and saw Mulder walking over to the patrol car that sat out front of her apartment building. She watched as he knocked on the window of the car. He knocked again, but the cop didn't roll it down. She dropped her cup of tea as she watched Mulder open the door and the agent's body fall to the ground. Mulder looked up at Scully staring back him through the window, panic all over his face. He ran back towards the building, knowing Scully was in danger. Scully grabbed her phone to call 911 to let them know there was an agent down but there was no dial tone. She looked for her cell phone and found it, but couldn't find her gun. The lights in the apartment went dark, as did the rest of the building. She ran towards the front door knowing Mulder would be here any second. She felt a hand holding a cloth come over her mouth, strong fumes filled her senses as she tried to fight back. She quickly gave in to the darkness that was consuming her.  
Mulder ran up the stairs, trying to find his way in the darkness. Moments later he was standing outside her door, kicking it open with his gun drawn.  
M-Scully! Scully are you in here?  
He quickly searched the rooms and found that she was gone. He ran back downstairs hoping he had missed her in the lobby. He knew that she would have come down after him. He made his way down the stairs, pushing tenants out of the way, wondering what all the commotion was about. He saw a car speeding off down the street and ran over to the patrol car to call for back up. As he reached for the radio, he felt an enormous pain in the back of his head and fell on top of the dead agent.   
A couple of hours later Mulder woke up. His head was throbbing. He touched the back of his head and dried blood on his fingers. He looked around the room where he was at trying to remember what had happened. It was a small room filled with boxes. A single light bulb hung over ahead, casting shadows from the stacks of boxes. He walked over to the door to see if there was a way to escape. He began pounding on the door and yelling for someone to acknowledge him. After a few minutes of pounding, he stepped back as the door opened. There stood Bill Mason, with Scully hunched over his left arm, and a gun in the other.  
M-What did you do to her?  
B-We we're just having a good time. Don't worry though, the real fun will happen soon.   
He threw her into Mulder's arms, and locked the door behind him as he left.   
Mulder quickly laid Scully to the ground with her head cradled in his lap.   
M-Scully, wake up…come on wake up…  
He took a close look at her face and could see that she had bruises around her eyes, and that her lip was split. He glanced down and saw her blouse was torn and buttons were missing. He felt anger and rage fill him at the thought of that bastard putting one finger on his Scully. Mulder leaned back against a stack of boxes, pulling Scully to lean against his body. He caressed the soft battered skin of her face, trying to think of a way to get her out of there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and licked the corner of it, to clean up the dried blood on her lip. About a half hour later, she started to come too. Strong binds held her in place making her remember that Mason had taken her. Her body trembled and shook violently trying to get out of the arms of her kidnapper. She screamed out loud as a sharp pain soared through her side. Mulder grabbed her closer burying her face in his chest while saying comforting words to calm her down. She opened her eyes at the husky sound of his voice and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
S-Mulder…  
M-Shhh, it's ok. I've got you.  
Her Mulder. She knew that no matter what ever happened to her, he would always come for her. He leaned over and caressed her cheek making her smile. Seeing her smile made his heart pound, and a lopsided grin appear on his face. He wasn't sure if it was because he knew that she was all right, or he had hope for them getting out of there. Maybe it was the thought of knowing that if they were going to die, they were together. With out her, he was nothing. She was his lifeline, his touchstone.  
S-You found me…  
M-I will always find you, never doubt that again.   
Never had his eyes had such a serious look, or the soft rasp of his voice, held so much truth.  
S-How did you get here?  
M- I don't know, I got hit from behind and woke up here. The important thing is, I still found you, or at least you found me.   
She started to laugh, but pain ripped through her right side causing her to moan aloud and take a deep breath.  
M-I think you have a cracked rib or two.  
She nodded her head agreeing with him.  
M-What did he do to you?  
S-When I woke up, I was tied up in a chair. He kicked me in the stomach and slapped me a few times. He kept blaming me for the last eight years. He kept asking me about you.   
M-What about me? What do I have to do with this?  
S-He thinks we're lovers. He wants to torture you, by killing me.   
M-Did he…did he touch you?  
S-He groped a little, but promised a good show for you later.  
M-Sick bastard. I'll never let him get close enough to lay a finger on you.  
S-I know.  
Mulder pulled her tighter within his embrace, being careful not to hurt her.   
M-So he thinks we're lovers huh?  
She nodded her head, with a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. She hoped the bruises on her face would conceal her embarrassment. Mulder helped her lean up and she stood up holding her side. Mulder stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her back up against his chest and thought she imagined it when his lips gently touched the skin on the nape of her neck. He pulled her hair to the side exposing more of her delicate skin to view. He placed several more soft kisses along the side of her neck just below her ear lobe.   
S-Mulder…   
M-Hmm…  
S-I can't…we can't…  
She turned around in his arms to face him. Tears filled her eyes. He could see the doubt in her eyes and knew he had to convince her that they deserved a chance. He had to show her that they had passed the bounds of friendship long before this incident took place.  
M-Why can't we? Are you telling me that when we kissed earlier, you felt nothing?   
S-I…  
She was confused, not knowing if taking the chance was worth ruining their friendship. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek. A simple gesture that he had done many times before, but now made her heart race. She leaned into his palm and closed her eyes.  
M-Yes or no, that's all I want.  
Scully wrapped her arms around his waist as he leaned his head down to the crook of neck. They held each other for what seemed like hours, Mulder waiting anxiously for her answer. Just as she was about to speak the door opened. Mason walked in to the room and watched as Mulder pulled her tighter within his embrace.   
B-Well Dana, it looks like you've woken up.  
M-What do you want Mason?  
B-I want to pay Agent Scully back for all the kindness that she has bestowed upon me. Maybe I want to her to feel rejection from the person that she loves. Just like I did.  
M-Well, if you thought that person was me, then you're wrong.   
B-No I'm not. I've kept tabs on the two of you for the last eight years. Ever since her transfer to the X-Files, there has been talk about the two of you and your relationship.   
M-Well, if you believe I love her, than you should know that it would be pretty damn hard for me to blame her for the shit you do. You're a rapist and a murderer. I highly doubt what ever you say or do to her would change my opinion.  
B-Then you're a fool Mulder.  
Mulder looked at Scully who was trying hard to stand her ground. He smiled at her as if letting her know that everything would be all right.   
M-Well Mason, then it was never true love. It was never meant to last. If you truly loved someone, it wouldn't matter to you that they were raped, abused, scarred, anything that was beyond their control. I think it would only make me love her more.  
B-Don't try to psychoanalyze me! I don't give a shit what you say Mulder. That bitch took away the last eight years of my fucking life! She's going to pay!  
Mulder started to panic as Mason aimed the gun at Scully, clearly loosing his temper and control.  
B-Let's see just how much you love our precious Dana.  
M-Think about what you're doing. How long will you be able to hide? The FBI is on to you. They know of your escape, you've got no wear to go.  
Scully took a few steps behind Mulder toward one of the tall stacks of boxes.  
B-What makes you think I want to keep on living? Do you honestly think I escaped, just to go right back? I had one intention when I got out. I wanted my revenge. That's all I want, nothing more.  
Mulder watched as Scully tried to cause a distraction, he just had to keep the lunatic talking.  
M-So you're saying that you're going to kill her, and then kill yourself.  
B-All will be right in the world and I shall meet my maker.  
M-Nothing like a big bang huh?  
Mulder ducked to the ground as Scully rammed her shoulder into the stack of boxes to create a diversion. The force of the hit knocked her to the ground as dozens of boxes collapsed on Mason, making him drop his gun. Mulder dove on him and the two rolled around on the floor. He thought he had the upper hand for a moment until Mason landed a strong blow to his jaw. He fell back to the floor dazed for a second. Scully saw Mason heading for his gun, which had landed a few feet from where he was. She looked at Mulder and watched as he slowly leaned up, and forced herself to stand up. She ran towards her partner and watched as Mason picked up the gun and aimed at Mulder. She tried to get to him but felt as if she were running in slow motion.   
S-Mulder!  
Mulder spinned around to see what she was yelling at. She jumped in front of him just as the trigger was pulled. The shot blasted forward, the sound echoing in the old warehouse. The force of the impact knocked Scully backwards falling into Mulder. They landed roughly on the ground, Scully's limp form sprawled out on top of him. He leaned forward and rolled her over, gasping at the amount of blood she had already lost.   
M-Scully! No!  
B- Now you know how it feels to lose the one you love. My revenge is complete.  
Mulder looked up at Mason and knew what he was talking about. If Scully died, he did exactly what he set out to. He watched as Mason put the gun to his head and closed his eyes as the second shot that night billowed through the air. Mulder returned his attention to Scully, who was barely breathing. He applied pressure to the wound and hoisted her up in his arms.   
M-Come on Scully… hold on… just hold on….  
He carried her out of the room and made his way outside with her. Upon walking a block and not seeing a person insight, he ran to the payphone that was about fifteen feet away. He called 911 and gave them the information. He knew he couldn't make it to the hospital himself in time. She was losing too much blood.  
He laid her down and put more pressure on the wound.  
M-Damn it Scully, come on. Stay strong. Help is on the way.   
A moment later he could hear sirens in the background. He watched as the EMS team pulled up to where they were. They got her loaded in the truck and hooked up to in IV. Mulder jumped in the ambulance beside her and watched as the heart monitor dropped dramatically. They were losing her. He was losing her.   
M-No, damn it Scully don't die on me!  
P-Sir, get out of the way, we're doing our best!  
Everything became a blur as he watched the two paramedics charge the paddles and inject syringes in to her IV cord. His body jerked every time he saw the paddles shock her body making her small frame bounce on the gurney. They were greeted by a couple of doctors and nurses when they arrived at the ER and immediately took her to surgery. Mulder called Skinner to let him know everything that had happened. He quickly got off the phone and made his way to the hospital.  
S-Mulder, how is she?  
M-I haven't heard anything.   
S-Where's Mason?  
M-He's dead. He's at the warehouse on Fifth St. It's my fault.  
S-What are you talking about?  
M-She got shot because of me. She took my bullet  
S-You would have done the same for her.  
M-I didn't get to tell her. There's so much I have to say.  
S-Mulder, why don't you go home and rest?  
M-No, I need to hear how she's doing.   
Skinner nodded his head, knowing that Mulder would never leave Scully at a time like this.  
M-Agent Taft is dead.  
S-How?  
M-When I left Scully's apartment tonight, I went over to the car. I just wanted to remind him to stay alert. I knocked on the window and he didn't budge. I opened the door and he fell over. His throat had been split. I went to call for backup, as I reached for the radio I was knocked out. I woke up a couple of hours later in the warehouse.   
S-I'm going to make a few phone calls, let me know if you hear anything.  
M-Yeah  
He watched Skinner walk down the hall dialing numbers on his cell phone. He looked back at the doors of the operating room and prayed that Scully would make it through this. She had to. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live without her. The scene replayed in his mind over and over from when she called his name. He looked at her then he heard the gunshot. He felt her body slump against him as they fell to the ground. Tears filled his eyes. He had promised her that everything would be all right. He fucked up. Now she was in the hospital having surgery, trying to hold on for dear life.  
Skinner walked back over to Mulder and handed him a cup of coffee.  
S-Have you called Ms. Scully yet?  
M-No.  
S-I can do it if you want.  
M-Don't call her till we here something.   
A moment later, a doctor walked out of the OR. Mulder looked up at him, and felt his stomach tighten at the blood that was on his scrubs. Scully's blood.  
M-How is she doctor?  
Dr-Right now she is in stable condition. She lost a lot of blood, but luckily for her, the bullet only grazed her small intestine. Another inch and it may have been another story. We were able to patch her up.  
M-When can I see her?  
Dr.-Right now she is under sedation. She probably won't awaken until tomorrow. I would advise no visitors until then. She needs her rest. I suggest that you go home and do the same.   
M-I'm not going anywhere.   
Dr- Mr. Mulder, there's nothing more you can do for her here. You can visit her tomorrow after 12 o'clock.  
M-I'll be out in the lobby, let me know if anything changes.  
The doctor smiled at the determined agent and shook hands with both the men. They watched in silence as he retreated back to the OR.   
S-Mulder, I know better than to tell you to go home, but promise to get some rest.  
M-I will. See you tomorrow Sir.  
He patted Mulder on the back and left the hospital. He walked back over to the chair he had been sitting at and said a silent prayer of thanks. Nothing would keep him from telling Scully how he felt tomorrow. He took off his jacket and balled it up into a pillow and lay back on the chairs. He awoke the next morning and quickly looked at his watch. It was only 9:35. He had almost another 2 ½ hours. He walked over to the nurse's station and asked if there had been any updates. The nurse looked at the chart for a moment and looked up at him with a smile.  
N-She woke up at about 7:30 this morning. Vitals look good. She's still on pain medication, she'll probably be out for another couple of hours.   
M-Did she say anything?  
N-I'm not sure, the nurse who checked on her this morning went home about an hour ago.   
M-I'm going to be down at the cafeteria, can you call me if she wakes up?  
N-No problem.  
He walked down to the cafeteria and bought a doughnut and newspaper. He read the paper for about an hour and looked at his watch. It was going on 11:00 and he hoped they could bend the rules a bit so he could see Scully. After much pressuring, then finally begging, they agreed to let him go in and see her. He grabbed a small bouquet of flowers and headed to her room. He stood outside the door for moment, looking at her small battered frame. She was extremely pale. The bruises on her face were turning deep shades of blue and purple. He walked in the room and sat the flowers down on the table. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down.   
M-Hey beautiful, I'm here…  
He picked up her tiny hand and brought it to his lips then rubbed it against his cheek. It felt so good just to be able to see her and touch her again. He laid his head down on the bed, with her hand tucked beneath him. A short while later, Scully began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and felt a smile come to her face when she saw Mulder asleep at her bedside. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. He jumped up at the feel of her hand in his hair and joyous tears filled his eyes.  
M-You're awake. How do you feel?  
S-Like I've been shot.  
He chuckled and pulled her hand to his lips.  
S-Don't make me laugh, it hurts. Where's Mason?  
M-He's dead.   
S-I was so afraid this morning. I woke up and the nurse didn't know anything about you. I had her check the registry, but you weren't on it.   
M-I'm fine.   
His hand gently caressed her cheek and she winced when his fingertips grazed one of the bruises.  
S-I must look a wreck.   
M-You look beautiful.   
She blushed at the comment and looked away.  
M-Honestly, purple is definitely your color.  
She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.  
S-Mulder…  
M-What?   
S-Yes I do.  
M-You do what?  
S-Last night you asked me a question. I never got to give you an answer…I did feel it. I do. I think I always have. I need you.  
M-You already had me.  
S-I want you.  
M-I want you too.  
He leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.  
M- Last night, I watched as you were dieing in my arms, and I realized what I already new all along. I'm completely, helplessly, madly in love with you.  
She framed his face with both of her hands and pulled him close to her.  
S-Mulder, I love you so much.  
Mulder's face lit up in a big grin as he leaned over to kiss her. She pulled his head closer and parted her lips to his. He couldn't believe it. She loved him. He wrapped his arms around her carefully, so as not to hurt her, and deepened the kiss. One simple kiss had released seven years of pent up emotion. His thumb wiped away a tear that had spilled down her cheek.   
M-I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy.  
S-I already am.  
She pulled him close for another kiss, his tongue gently tasting the curves inside her mouth. The desire and heat radiating from her body was enough to send Mulder into overdrive. Mulder pulled away as he heard the heart monitor speed up and the loud beeps coming pretty quick.  
M-Maybe we should slow it down a bit. We don't need the nurses coming in here to see what's wrong with you.  
She smiled and pulled him closer for another kiss.   
S-It took us eight years to get to here, and you want to slow down?  
M-There will be plenty of time for that once you are out of here.  
He planted soft kisses on her forehead, nose and lips. There was a knock at the door and Skinner walked in the room to see Mulder practically lying on top of Scully kissing her.   
Sk-I see someone is doing better.  
Scully blushed a bright shade of crimson as Mulder climbed off of her.  
S-Hello sir.  
Sk-I just stopped by to say that I hope you are feeling better, and that I'm putting you on leave for two weeks.   
M-Leave?  
Sk-Rest and recuperation. It looks like you both will need it.  
All three laughed aloud at Skinner's comment and they knew everything would be all right.  
  
  
THE END!! PLEASE REVIEW, I MAY DO A SEQUEL!!! 


End file.
